


To Be Alone With You：只有你我

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Illusions, M/M, Pining, Post-Thor: The Dark World, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>惭愧洗劫了Loki，让他自己冷漠的嗓音在脑海中回荡，告诉他是多么的可悲，因为他内心最深处、最渴望的场景居然不是那些华彩至极的盛况，而是在他们最美好的时光里，和Thor独处度过最静谧的夜晚。</p><p>This is a translation work</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Alone With You：只有你我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be Alone With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349140) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> Many thanks to cavaleira for sharing this heartbreakingly beautiful story. 
> 
> 皮草基加冕礼删减片段让我无法释怀，所以写了这篇~~
> 
> 译注：时间点在雷2后

Loki在破晓时分惊醒，他的意识也随着红日初升慢慢回归，睁眼环顾着他空荡荡的奢华卧房，任由自己的干笑声在一旁寂静中响起，——这还不错了，至少不用在往日Odin与Frigga的房间中醒来，他几个月前换了间卧房，理由就是Frigga的逝去让他心碎，物是人非愈发痛彻心扉，事实上这也是实情帮助一切都变得愈发信服，议会大臣们的同情目光固然让他生气，但也听之任之，至少这同情很有用，有些情绪可是遮掩不了的。

 白天里他也要维持这房间里布局的幻像，因为这是Odin的风格，外人看来这里都是金红满目的璀璨之色，还有深色的实木家具、熊皮地毯，没有半点他的私人痕迹，因为他根本并不存在这世上。

Loki一向在制造幻想方面得心应手，但这现今完全演变成为让他始料未及的日常，曾经给关押在地牢时候他还记得他母亲说过的话，告诫他说如果继续这样无异于冒险忘却何为现实，但那时候他不曾理会她，所以现在他的选择也是如此，如果当时察觉到她的到来会有些许不同，但已经发生的事情注定无法更改。

Loki把自己深埋在被子下，很欣慰距离早餐和召开例会还有一会儿功夫，但即使实在这偷来的时光里让他终于有机会卸下遮掩的面具，他也是在渴求其他的幻像，他默默寻思着。

他可以想象Thor给关押在他自己那间牢房里，换做他站在外面语带嘲讽，他蛮喜欢这个的。或者他也可以假想自己是Thor站在加冕礼上证明他是值得Mjolnir的垂青，这是他最喜欢的场景之一了，——他高举Mjolnir，脖颈裹着皮草身着温暖的长披风，而更温暖的是下面人们的笑脸和他们的欢呼雀跃，Loki有次试着制造他自己加冕礼的幻像，但最终放弃了，大概是有些东西纵然想象力再丰富也还是遥不可及的吧。

只有在少数情况下的幻像里他是孑然一身的，那个煎熬的事实让他不堪承受。

Loki继续快速思索着，回味着那些在眼前飞掠而过的形形色色的幻像，太阳升得很高了Loki叹口气，他已经知道了他会选择哪个，甚至早就想好了，但现在弄这个真不是时机，侍从们很快就要来叫门几乎没有什么多余时间来自我蒙蔽。

 但Loki在床上站起身，看着屋子给笼罩在咒语的光芒下，慢慢变得和他从前自己的房间一模一样。

透过镶金框的落地窗棱看夜空外星河灿烂，这都是施了魔法的内可以视外、而外不可以视内，他的四柱床、Frigga亲手做给他的被褥、挂毯也还在老位置，书册摆放得满当当的、药剂罐子也整整齐齐地垒在架子上，壁炉里是烧得正旺的火焰，桌旁有瓶蜜酒和两个杯子，虽然这一切都美好得不可思议，但在这化境之中最重要的那部分面前一切又都黯然失色，而那个人正站在他面前。

“Thor。”

 惭愧洗劫了Loki，让他自己冰冷的嗓音在脑海中回荡，告诉他是多么的可悲，因为他内心最深处、最渴望的场景居然不是那些华彩万丈的盛况，而是在他们最美好的时光里，和Thor独处，度过最静谧的夜晚。

但是当Thor看向他笑起来的时候，Loki很快将这惭愧挥离脑海。

“要酒吗，弟弟？”Thor问道，Loki点点头，窝在毛绒沙发里等着Thor倒酒回来与他一起坐在炉火前面，他一直目不转睛地盯着Thor看，看烛火是怎样点染他的眼眸与金发，看他做这种最寻常的事也是举动中带着浑然天成的洒脱，他太美了，几乎看得人羞惭起来。

尽管Loki很羞愧制造了如此幻境，但这次的成果却比以往都要清晰明了，不仅为自己的法术精进深感自得。

当Thor终于在沙发上挨着他坐下递给他酒杯的时候能感受到他浑身都洋溢着暖洋洋的气息，他们都啜饮了口酒，而Thor探向Loki闲着的那只手与他十指交握起来。

 “真的吗Thor？就算是你也太好动了吧”，Loki戏谑着挑起眉毛。

Thor只咧嘴笑着，“哦拜托，Loki，就算你承认你喜欢这样也不丢人。”

Loki得意笑着，“也许有点吧，不过可别往脑子里去”，随后他们挪近了亲吻，Loki能尝到Thor唇舌上的蜜酒，随着每次呼吸感受着他气息中的暖意。

 这幻像是从Loki记忆中的旧日景象演变而来，他们之间从未真正度过类似的夜晚，但可供参考给揉捏一起的经历却不少，就好比把东西撕得越碎而缝合的缝隙就越愈完美无瑕。

当Loki给关在那个玻璃笼子里时他记得Thor的一个人类朋友说过的话，那个女人说爱情是小孩子的玩意儿，虽然那时听来挺对的，现今Loki却不肯那么笃定。

不，爱情可以发生在任何人身上，但圆满结局只能存在于小孩子们的梦想里。

 现今这个幻像如此近乎现实是因为他有真实作为铺垫，是对以往快乐的延伸与描绘，可若问与Thor未来的关系如何Loki却不敢想象，因为他不敢相信那会有好的结局所以他也不曾尝试，当他设想未来的时候，那只是提醒他假做Odin并不会长久，一切既已成为定局，多想未免愚蠢了。

 他们紧挨着坐着看着炉中焰火，抿着杯中酒，谈论嬉笑着些有的没的东西，于Loki而言，谈话的内容并不重要，重要的是只要他们坐在一起，而他们交错的嗓音就不啻天籁。

 “要去休息吗？”Thor问。

“是啊，不过我有点头昏眼花的，走不动到卧室那里。”

“才一杯酒就这样啊，Loki？”

“是啊”，Loki笑说向后倒在靠背上，身子沉沉的，“我觉得你要抱我，Thor”，虽然Thor要抱动Loki简直易如反掌，谁叫他力气那么大呢，可Loki就喜欢和他调笑看他什么反应。

“原谅我可不大相信你，弟弟，或许我该好好考察下你有没有你声称的那么累”，Thor带着恶作剧似的笑意说完，一面就抖擞精神去伸手抓Loki的痒痒，Loki奋力闪躲又扑腾着大声笑闹弄得眼泪都涌出来了。

“快停下，你这大傻瓜，你已经验证你的观点了”，Loki笑得快喘不上气。

 Thor也大笑着停止进攻，压在Loki身上不动弹让他们的前胸紧贴在一起，“真该让全世界都看看你，看着我们高傲的王子Loki，居然会发出这种笑声。”

“我平时也笑”，Loki恼火地说。

“你平时是假笑，你就会躲在暗处操练自己的恶作剧然后偷乐，那不是真正的笑，不像这样。”

Thor俯身吻了他，温软又缠绵，“这个笑只给我看，也许我太蛮横，不过我喜欢这样，我喜欢你只给我看那些 你从不给别人看的样子。”

Loki吞咽了声定神望着Thor双眼，“因为我觉得和你在一起的时候我更像我自己”，他说，忽地讨厌自己变得有些语塞，但即使施加痛苦于他，他也永远不会对真正的Thor说出这番话。

但并不代表这不是真心的。

在无言静默中，Loki有时候会想只有身处这诸多假象、所有的真实的感情都给这幻像模糊的时候他才能够真正的坦诚。

 Thor伸出手来轻抚着Loki的脸颊，“我也是这样想，没有你的世界不再是世界，你肯定是知道的，Loki。”

 当Loki在这里，答案是肯定的，那些他直面事实时的想法都会烟消云散，现在追逐着他、与他羁绊的只有Thor的唇瓣。

他们笑着站起来，一面走向Loki的卧房一面偷空吻着，四肢纠缠着摔倒在床上，当他们抵到一切的时候Loki心跳加速喘息也不稳起来，他觉得自己从未有此鲜活。

以往Loki穿梭在世间他就如同烟雾一般，风过无痕料难寻觅，但是和Thor在一起的时候，Loki是真真切切的，真实得连他自己也不知为何，大约是Thor身上有种不屈不挠的坚韧，如果他允许的话，那种力量能在他思绪飘荡的时候好似抛锚一般让他再挪不动步，不管好与坏，Loki不大喜欢这种力量。

Thor眼里盛满的是爱，他用唇舌和双手在他身上四处探索，给他脱下衣服、让他在他的脉脉下逐渐赤裸。

Loki伸手摩挲着每一处能找到的Thor皮肤，穿过他丝缎般的金发到他坚实的肌肉，在这一刻，幻像与现实交迭让他沉沦、让他迷失，几乎忘却了所有。

“Thor，我——”，Loki刚刚出声就被门上的一声敲击打断，幻像迅速消散如同那从未来过。

“陛下，您现在要用早餐吗？”Loki隔着门听见侍从的声音，他不想要早餐，而他心知想要的注定不能够得到。

“好的谢谢你”，Loki一面起身一面说，他深深呼吸直到眼前Thor的笑靥不复存在，他又施法重建了另一个幻像，什么都没有留下而在他回来的时候等待他的依然只有这冰凉的假象。

……

……

……

完

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：终于看到心心念念的皮草基登场，看完反而整个人都不好了，睡前看cavaleira新写的这个又来给补了一刀~~~


End file.
